Secret love
by CandaceFlint
Summary: INUKAG.prince Inuyasha and princess Kikyou are engage cuz of their parents wanting. Inuyasha meets Kagome In a club and made some ahem things without knowing she was Kikyou's sisters. Now, when Inu go and meets Kikyou he and Kag meet again!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey all of you this is other of my fics. I hope you like it and review plz. This fics is rated because of adult situations and may have lemons. Sorry for my bad spell grammar.  
  
Prologue.  
  
"How could you?" you bitch!"Said Kikyou angry. All her face read from anger.  
  
"I'm sorry Kikyou, I just-"Said Kagome begging for Kikyou to forgive her.  
  
Kag's pov  
  
Ok, for you to understand this you must know the entire story from the beginning. My name is Kagome Higurashi, daughter of Makoto Higurashi and Queen Aoi Higurashi; sister of Kikyou Higurashi. She is older than me and we got alone pretty well until someone got into our kingdom, his name is Prince Inuyasha Mushashi. This is what happened.  
  
Normal pov  
  
The sun was brighting that day. Everything in the Higurashi Kingdom was quit, you could her the waves of the sun and the sound of every bird flying freely in the sky.  
  
There was a beautiful princess watching all of this through her window. Her name was Kagome Higurashi. Her cute view was disturbed by a knock in the door.  
  
"Come in" she said at the sound.  
  
"Hey, how are you'" said Kikyou entering into Kagome's bedroom a little bit too quickly, as if she was nervous or something.  
  
Kagome and Kikyou were sisters. They were the kingdom's heir and were pretty close. They looked almost the same and both were beautiful, though Kagome looked better.  
  
"I'm surely I'm better than you"replied Kagome looking for a comb to brush her hair.  
  
"Is just all of this engage thing" She said watching Kagome.  
  
"Yes, you're meeting the guy tomorrow, aren't you?" asked Kagome stopping a moment her task to look at Kikyou.  
  
"Yeah" She said with a sad look.  
  
"You don't look too excited you know" Kagome said sitting in her bed.  
  
"How could I be? I don't know how he is, the way he looks or anything!! And I can't stop this stupid affair" Replied Kikyou.  
  
"What if he is an old, fat, and lust man?" asked Kagome smiling.  
  
"Thanks for your supporting Kagome" said Kikyou giving her a glare.  
  
"Oh c'mon, he won't be that bad, besides, I'll be with you" said Kagome supporting her for real.  
  
"I envy you" Said Kikoyu with no emotin.  
  
"Oh please, what could you envy me for?" asked Kagome not believing her.  
  
"No, truly Kag-chan, I envy you, you are free so far.... and in a few years you will feel like you really didn't take advantage of the life you're having now" Said Kikyou smiling for herself, as if she was remembering some memories.  
  
"Well, that's life, now let's get to dinner ok?" Kagome ended the conversation. She was starving.  
  
"I'll go to my room first, I'll catch you later" Kikyou went out.  
  
When Kagome was about to get out her bedroom, she heard a noise coming from her window. She knew who it was, her best friend Sango, who wasn't from royalty but could perfectly pretend to be one because she was daughter of a minikster, who's family was very close to the royal family. They met when Kagome was little, she used to escape from the castle to go and have fun like any other kid her age would do, not with rules. She always played with Sango, and they kept in contact.  
  
Their parents knew eachother and knew their daughters were friends but what they didn't know was their daughters went out some nights to parties or clubs. Of course, it were parties for rich people, but you could still do everything you want to, not like Kagome or Sango were "crazy" girls, but they did have fun.  
  
"Hey Kag-chan" Greeted Sango to Kagome's window.  
  
"Hey, what do we have tonight?" asked Kag smirking.  
  
"we'll go to this new club that's just opened, be ready at 11:30 pm and you gotta go with a mask" planed Sango.  
  
"I'm sure I will" Said Kagome smiling.  
  
"Well bye" said Sango as she runned through a secret way she discovered long time ago in Kagome's garden.  
  
Kagome went to have dinner with her family. What she dislike was evrything being so right, with no mistakes, just too rect and perfect; She had to talk, to eat, to talk, to walk and so on in a perfect way.  
  
"They were all having supper with butlers and King's stuff. Queen Higurashi started the talk.  
  
"So are you ready to meet your fiance tomorrow darling?" She asked referring to Kikyou. This one just nodded.  
  
"I want you to be there too Kagome-chan" said her father.  
  
"Yes Dad, I mean My Lord" corrected Kagome.  
  
Her mother gave her a knowing smile.  
  
Later that night Kagome did as Sango said. She was ready at 11:30 pm with her mask. She went down her window making the less noise she could for no one to notice or hear her. Sango was down waiting for her and watching if there was anyone who could catch them. If the king find out about this she was sure both will certaianly death. Finally Kagome made it.  
  
"So what's this all about?" asked Kagome lifting her mask up.  
  
"It's a mask Night, It'll be great" Said an excited Sango. "Let's go She added. Kagome followed close after her.  
  
The club was full of people and they were all with masks.  
  
Kagome was using a tank top with a pretty mini skirt and booties. Sango was with a top too, but instead of mini skirt she wore leather pants. They both looked hot.  
  
They liked to do all of this because they could pretend being someone else specially with masks.  
  
As they walked through the club, they saw lots of very hot guys. They were just about to have fun.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were at the end of the club and they saw Kagome and Sango, for them, only two hot chicks getting inside the club. They will definately have fun.

A/N: Hey, that's it. Next chapter will have more explanations. Plz tell me what you think.......so review! I'll try to update soon. Till next time. 


	2. Hot dance and Mask party

Disclaimer: I feel bad, I don't own Inuyasha....  
  
A/N: Hello everybody out there!! Thanks to all the reviewers....I won't bored you with this so let's get to the chapter.  
  
Sorry for bad spelling or grammar.  
  
Warning: This chapter is R cuz of sexual sitauation or lime. You've warned, I want no flames.

-------Last time---------  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were at the end of the club, and they both saw Kagome and Sango, for them only two hot chicks getting inside the club. They will definately have fun.  
  
**Chapter 2: Hot dance and Mask Party.  
**  
"Did you see those chicks?" asked Miroku besides Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah" answered Inuyasha. He had putted his eyes in Kagome mainly. He was only at this club because of Miroku's idea.  
  
----------Flashback-----------  
  
"I can't fucking believe my parents are making do this!" Yelled Inuyasha. He didn't want to get married. At least not at this moment.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're from royalty, you should talk with more class" Said Miroky as if that was important.  
  
"Fuck!!" Inuyasha replied yelling at Mirokus face.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha were friends since they remember. Miroku was son of a very well-known Count and had grown to be a pervert, while Inuyasha was always pretending being angry, or sometimes fro real, though, Miroku knew haw to control him.  
  
"Hey clam down, why don't we go to the new club?" asked Miroku with a good mood.  
  
"Are you nuts? Tomorrow I have to meet the girl! You moron" Said Inuyasha looking at Miroku like he was crazy.  
  
"Then why don't you take it as your last free night" Miroku suggested having his point.  
  
"It's not like I'm going to marry tomorrow" Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Still, let's go"Miroku said convincing him.  
  
"All right" Inuyasha gave himself.  
  
---------End of flashback----------  
  
Kagome and Sango started to dance, like all the other people they were using masks.  
  
Inuyasha was watching Kagome, more like all her body. He had to admit, He was a pervert, but didn't show it off like Miroku did.  
  
He wished he could the rest of her face that was cover by the mask.  
  
"He turn to talk to Miroku, to find nowhere but dancing with, for him, the chick who was friend of the hotty he was watching.  
  
"It seems he already made his move...Hell why not' He thought.  
  
He walked the way Kagome was dancing, when he was just inches away from her, he sly and was behind moving alone with her.  
  
'it seems I've got a partner' Thought Kagome. She danced even more sensually and close to him as he putted his hands on her hips.  
  
'God, she do know how to move' He thought as he swallon his hands up and down her body.  
  
He knew she was a princess, he could smell her, but the scent she was giving right now made him go crazy.  
  
Suddenly she turned around to find two pair of beautiful golden eyes filled with lust.  
  
She touched his chest up and down. 'He is so built' She thought. He then started running his hands to the side of her breasts. He was loosing control.  
  
He pulled her to a wall, so he could trap her.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked between breaths. "Inuyasha" He responded and then gave her a short kiss. She tooked his mask off to see him, but it was too dark. All she could see were his golden eyes.  
  
Inuyasha tooked also Kagome's mask, He just looked her face a second and then kissed her. Of course, they used tongue. Kagome moaned as he moved to kiss her neck while massaging her left breast, taking her already hardened nipple in his fingers trough the fabric. She arched her back, putting her head back for him to have a better acces.  
  
"Leave with me" Inuyasha said with a harsh tone of voice. They were both turned on but Kagome couldn't continue this. She just wouldn't leave a guy she has just met....but he was so hot, and the sensations he was sending her bosy were just unexplicable....But she couldn't. She wasn't that girl. She has fun with limits.  
  
"I can't" She whispered.  
  
'Damn it' He cursed. "At least tell me your name" He said letting go of her really dissapointed.  
  
"Kagome" She said.  
  
That night she felt different. She, for more that would've want, wasn't able to forget Inuyasha, and it wasn't only because of sexual part, but becuase she kind of felt a connection between them. She wasn't a virgin, she had been with other guys but she really never felt that feeling she was having now.  
  
The next morning everyone in the palace woke up. Kikyou was very nervous about meeting the guy.  
  
"Come here Kikyou" said Kagome holding her. "You'll be fine, don't worry" she said understanding Kikyou.  
  
"Thanks Kag-chan" said Kikyou half smiling.  
  
At noon, They were ready waiting for Inuyasha and his people. Kikyou had her best dress. She wanted to give her best impression.  
  
The king was in his throne with his wife in the center of the main balcony. Kagome was seated in her mother's side and Kikyou in her father's.  
  
Suddenly the doors of the palace opened, revealing 3 or 4 horses riding a float. The king stood up and greeted Inuyasha's parents. Inu was behind. His face showed no interest but then he pickeda familiar scent.  
  
'that scent is from' He thought trying to figure it out. Then it hit him 'Kagome!'. He suddenly felt great. 'Is she my fiance?' He thought. He didn't even know his fiance's name because when his parents told him about the engage he started yelling and didn't hear a single word.  
  
He was looking for Kagome with his eyes but his father interrupted him.  
  
"Inuyasha, This is Kikyou" Inuyasha turned to where they were and looked at Kikyou. 'Shit, why couldn't she be Kagome?' He mentally cursed.  
  
Inuyasha took her hand and kissed it only for modesty, while Kikyou made a venia. Then Inuyasha saw Kagome, she was standing behind Kikyou. He stepped in front of her. She was indeed Kagome, and was even more beautiful now that he could see all her face. Kagome looked at him and gasped. 'He is.... Those eyes....' she thought. "Inuyasha" she whispered shocked for herself but Inuyasha with his super hearing hear her. "We meet again" He said only for her to hear him. Kagome's father stood besides Kagome and said. "And, This is my younger daughter, Kagome" He said to Inuyasha. He took her hand and kissed it, looking straight into her eyes.  
  
With the feel of his lips in her hand she snapped back to reality leaving the shock before and realized he was the hottest guy she'd ever seen. 'What the hell, he is my sister's fiance, I can't think of him like that, He is my future brother-in-law!" She thought.  
  
"Inuyasha, please come and join us, and so you two, Kagome, Kikyou" Said Kagome's Mother leading the guests inside the palace.  
  
"Wow, what a guyt, he's hot, isn't he? Said Kikyou to Kag from behind.  
  
"Yeah, he is" Said Kagome uncomfortable.

---------------------------------

A/N: AND HERE IT IS!! Thats it. Was it good enough for you? Some of you wanted a lemon but it will come later.... anyways REVIEW! Bye.  
  
Anits8eli


	3. Life and Luck!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha or any other character.  
  
A/N: Hey, wow! I didn't expect all of these reviews, so thanks to all of you:  
  
**-Vashies-Girl**: Thanks! It's great you to like the fic!.  
  
-**Ozelie:** Well, 2 many questions...I hope this chapters could be as great as the others Thx a lot 4 Ur review.  
  
-**Sakurascent**: Don't worry, this will definately be a Inu/Kag fics.  
  
-**Mikkey Hodge**: Ok, Kagome isn't a virgin but that doesn't mean she's a slut. She could have had serious boyfriends; besides, I didn't want her to be the typical innocent girl. She's a little ooc, but she's still a good person and all.  
  
-**Chibikenshin6490**: This will be a Inu/Kag, no need to worry.  
  
-**Ktakn-yeni**: You are right, I'm not Engligh, and I'm from Latin America thanks 4 the correction.  
  
Also thanks to:  
  
-**Inu339  
**  
-**Diana-marteen**  
  
-**Silent slayer**  
  
-**Amanda Trinh**  
  
-I**oke**  
  
**-San Girl13**  
  
-**Ivy  
**  
-**Sammy -.- zzz  
**  
Sorry for bad spelling or grammar.  
  
-------Last time---------  
  
With the feel of his lips in her hand she snapped back to reality leaving the shock before and realized he was the hottest guy she'd ever seen. 'What the hell, he is my sister's fiance, I can't think of him like that, He is my future brother-in-law!" She thought.  
  
"Inuyasha, please come and join us, and so you two, Kagome, Kikyou" Said Kagome's Mother leading the guests inside the palace.  
  
"Wow, what a guyt, he's hot, isn't he? Said Kikyou to Kag from behind.  
  
"Yeah, he is" Said Kagome uncomfortable.  
  
Chapter 3: Life and luck.  
  
It has been a week since the surprising meeting.  
  
"Why in seven hells this happens to me?" Kagome screamed for herself in her bedroom. She had been trying to avoid Inuyasha, but it wasn't working. Wherever she was around the castle, He was there. She tried her best to ignore him, but it was really hard.  
  
She heard some noise from outside, which meant the servants were already up making breakfast. She decides she wanted it so she went out her bedroom.  
  
She was walking trough the beautifuls and adorned halls of the palace when she was pulled into a very small room by a strong arm.  
  
"What the.......What are you doing? She said when she saw who pulled her.  
  
"Shh" Said Inuyasha grabbing her by her wrists making her to shut up.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked in a calmer voice, but it still showed angry.  
  
"Why you've been avoiding me?" He asked still grabbing her wrists but not to tigh.  
  
"Let me go" She said trying to get away, but he was too strong for her delicate body.  
  
"No! First answer me" He said.  
  
"Kikyou is my sister, and I love her, I want no problems with her or any other mamber in my family just by simple-" But she was cut off by a chaste kiss.  
  
"But I can't stop thinking about you" He said earning closer to her again. What he said wasn't a lie, it was true, ever since that night.....that lucky night..... She opened her mouth twice to prevent what was about to come, but no word came out. As he reached her lips he freed he wrists giving her a sweet kiss. She didn't do anything more than respond to him. It was perfect until she abruptly broke it up.  
  
"Look, I shouldn't have done that, It was wrong" She said breathing soundly. She looked at him and then added, "I have to go" She tried to run off. All she wanted was to be somewhere else and really far away from him, but he grabbed her arm and put her to him.  
  
"We could be lovers" He said with some hope in his voice and looking softly. "Secret lovers" He said even softer that if she wasn't paying attention she wouldn't have hear him.  
  
"What if they see us?" She asked trying to be strong.  
  
"They won't, as long as were careful that is" He said confident taking her hand in his. "What do you say Kagome? He asked when she didn't say anything.  
  
-----Kagome's pov-----  
  
'How is that I want to betray my sister?!?! She won't ever forgive me but...god I want Inuyasha so much...being lovers ain't a bad idea afer all....this is life....nobody will know....'  
  
I'm thinking about this when I feel he touches my hand and says "What do you say Kagome?" Hell what do I say.........Of course yes!  
  
------End of Kagome's pov-------  
  
As soon as he said that she took his lips with her in a sweet but short kiss.  
  
"Is that a yes?" He asked jokinly.  
  
She smiled and kissed him again.  
  
He was so happy. Now it was only to act as if they didn't have nothing. It was difficult though, But that didn't matter him right now.  
  
---------Flashback----------  
  
He woke up the next morning, with soñolient eyes and his hair a reall mess. As he rubbed his eyes he remembered his last sweaty night. Just as he started thinking about Kagome he got himself hard. 'No girl has ever turned me on so easily' He thought. 'I really need a cold shower right now'.  
  
He walked into the bathroom and the soung of running watter could be heard. When he finished he got out and wrapped a towel aroung himself. Suddenly his mother, queen Katsumi Mushashi,entered his room, she was very pretty, with long black hairs and brown eyed. She was a very lovely women.  
  
"Inu-chan, dear, hurry up, we must get there around noon." She said. She was the only one allowed to call him "Inu-chan".  
  
"Get where?" He asked half confused, half interested.  
  
"To meet your bethroted son" She explained tired. He made an arrogant face as he heard that.  
  
"Why you're being so mad about this? Sesshorumaru (A/N: so Kawai) also married this way, and he wasn't complaining so much" She said half angry. 'How is that Inu-chan turned out to be like this? I never expected things to be this way. Sesshoumary never acted like him. I hope he change this mood before we get there' She thought.  
  
"That's totally diferent" He said pissed off.  
  
"How so?" She asked. "and calmed down!" She warned.  
  
"He married Kagura, and we knew he since we were like what? 4 and 6 years old?, He even knew she was his future bethroted when he was 9" He replied.  
  
"I know, but please, I know is difficult at first, but at least try to get to know the princess, she is from the Higurashi Kingdom and your father has choose because he thinks she's the best for you and our kingdom as well" She said calmed.  
  
Later that day, Inuyasha and his family finnaly arrived the Hirgurashi Kingdom around 2:00 pm. Inuyasha was presented to Kikyou, not before he noticed the scent of Kagome. He was as shocked as Kagome was, She, being sister of his soon non expected bethroted was too much coincidence. After the shock passed out, all he wanted was to be with her, but no, he couldn't because:  
  
She had been avoiding for the whole damn week.  
  
He was obligated to hang out time with Kikyou for that he could know her better.  
  
He didn't eather want to dissapoint his family.  
  
But how he wanted to feel those sweet lips and body against his... So it didn't matter what could be the consecuence, He will get to be with her and feel her again.  
  
-----End of Flashback-----  
  
They Kissed again more passionately.  
  
Kagome didn't believe she was actually doing this, but she couldn't prevent it.  
  
They heard voices around the palace, who's where Kagome's father and Inu's.  
  
"Ithink we must go to the comedor" Said Kagome breaking the kiss. "Promise me you'll be careful enough for no one to notice" She said pointing her finger in his stomach.  
  
"I Promise I will" He said and gave a peck on the lips. "I'll go first" He said and in no munite he was eating with his family and Kag's. Kagome didn't want breakfast by now. She just wanted to tell Sango about this new situation. If someone needed to know, it was her best friend Sango. She trusted her well enough.  
  
Meanwhile, Everybody was eating, Kagome's mother noticed the apsent of Kagome.  
  
"Where is Kagome-chan?" She asked to herself but everyone heard her.  
  
"I don't know where she could be, I guess she's still in her room mother" Answered Kikyou who was sitting across Inuyasha sending several glances everytime he would took a slice of waffles.  
  
"Ok" Said her mother.  
  
Inuyasha also wondered where Kagome was. It was suppose she would get there after him.  
  
"If you want me I'll go find her" Said Kikyou ready to stand up.  
  
"Oh no, that's ok, maybe she doesn't want breakfast" replied her mother.  
  
--------With Kagome----------  
  
"Hey Sango, glad you'd come" Greeted Kagome. They were in a private restorant. It was only for rich people of the kingdom.  
  
"Hey, what was so important?" Asked Sango seating infront of Kagome while a waiter brought her the menu.  
  
"I really have something to tell you, and it's not that I'm proud of this but-" Kagome started but stopped suddenly.  
  
"What?" Asked Sango ancious.  
  
"Remember the night we went to the mask night?" said Kagome.  
  
"Yes"answered Sango.  
  
"I danced with this guy, well more than dance, and he turns out to be my sister's bethroted. Kikyou's bethroted!, and now we're like lovers and I really don't know how this will stop." Said Kagome in one breath.  
  
"What!?, are you crazy or something?" Screamed Sango and everybody turned to look at them with wide eyes.  
  
"Would you please slow down, people are watching" whispered Kagome embarrased.  
  
"Oh! Hehe, Sorry" said Sango to the other people blushing.  
  
"How did this happen? What are you going to do? Do you really want this? Did you tell anyone else? When-" Sango bursted questions to Kagome. It was sicking Kag.  
  
"Sango!" Said Kagome rising her voice a little.  
  
"I understand, You talk, I hear" Said Sango and them, finnaly, made silence.  
  
A/N: Ok, This is it. It was way diffrente that the lasts chapterd but I guess it was still good wasn't it?? Plz Review! I'll try to update the sooner I can. Again thanks to my reviewers. Bye.  
  
Anits8eli. 


End file.
